Forbidden Love
by sowilks
Summary: Ashley Davies Is a Billionare Who is Married and Starts an Affair with Spencer. Fan story winner G!P
1. Chapter 1

ASHLEY POV

Have you ever heard the quote money can't buy you love well whoever said it was correct trust I know being a owner of a fortune 500 company has it glamour but imagine being in a loveless marriage with a women who only wanna spend every fucking dime you what do you do you go out and you drink but while your out drinking you meet a beautiful blonde hair blue eyed angel I mean eyes so blue they look like the sky on a cloud free day.

You found out that the angel name is spencer and she is a film director and working on her master's degree at UCLA. You tell her about your wife and how you own Sony Video Entertainment and she's shocked to found out your on of the youngest billionaires ever. you exchange numbers and vowel to meet up again. After weeks of sneaking on dates and low talking phone calls you finally cross that line you sleep with your blue eyed angel and it feels great.

The person who said that one person trash is another mans treasure was right. My blue eyed angel is my treasure she has accepted me with my condition and everything I'm girl born with a dick I'm a female but have the muscle mass of a man but you can still tell I'm a girl. I have long Brown locks that I keep in a pony tail and light Brown eyes that drive women crazy.

So I bet wondering why am I telling you my story you don't even know my name. Well here it is my is Ashley Davies and I been having affair behind my wife's back for 4 monthes.

Ok this is just the introduction of the fan your a reader of mob boss don't worry because and update is coming I do need a beta for forbidden love and mob boss.

Ok my lovely readers you all no this is fan story so this what you have to vote on

wife name(choices are)

Paige

Laura

Lauren

type of car should Ashley drive (choices are.

Range rover

Ferrari

Aston Martin

Please review and vote remember I need a beta and the faster you vote the faster I write


	2. Chapter 2

A/n

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while its just that I been going through so much I recently lost someone who was like a father to so am dealing with that and school. Also it seem like a lot of people don't like the stories I'm writing so I don't know if I'm going to continue I hope I still have some follwers with mob boss and this one but I'm gonna stop wasting your and let y'all read the next chapter.

Ashley POV

Its 7:00 in the morning and the rays from the sun peeking through the shades wake up. Rolling over I find that my wife Lauren is not next to me. As I get up I wipe the sleep from my eyes while I'm walking to the shower. In the shower I let hot water relax my muscles I start to think about the stupid meeting I have today. After getting out the shower I do my hair and put on my tailored made silk suit designed by Armani.

Walking down stairs I find my wife drinking a cup of coffee and reading a clothing magazine.

"Good morning" I say to her in a tired voice

"Good morning baby"she says back not looking up from her magazine. "Babe did you cook breakfast" I ask her

"No babe I don't have time the girls are coming over so we can start season shopping, speaking of shopping I need someone money.

"What happen to the money I just put into your account last week" I ask her turning to look at her.

"Ashley honey I spent it on my trip to Italy that's coming up.

" How the fuck do u spend almost 50 thousand dollars on a trip that not even here yet lauren! I ask her

"Well I needed new luggage and clothes because it was so last season and you know I only fly first class, plus babe I deserve this trip because of all the work I do"she's says to me

"LAUREN WHAT FUCKING WORK DO YOU DO? HUH YOU DON'T WORK, YOU DON'T CLEAN HELL YOU DON'T EVEN COOK YOUR OWN FOOD. IF SPENDING A EVERY DAMN DIME WE MAKE IS WORK YOUR DOING A GREAT JOB" I yell at her so she can I'm serious

"Oh ashley please like your so great at money management what about that new Aston Martin you just brought

"I work everyday to provide for us you know what",I say to her grabbing my brief case " I'm going to take my new aston martin and go to work good bye lauren.

Hopping in my car I make my way over to sony entertainment making way up to my office I spot my assistant Jamie.

"Good morning " jamie says to me in a sweet voice.

"Good morning jamie do I have and messages.

""Yes Mr. Wallace called about the new smart phone and called about the development of the new mp3 player model and spencer is in your office waiting on you.

"Spencer's here how long she been waiting" I say to her

"Only for about 5 minutes"she's says smiling at me

""Thank you"

Walking Into my office I spot spencer sitting behind my desk

"Well don't you look nice" I say moving towards the desk

"Hey baby"she say getting up to meet me half way

"Hi angel"

"Baby what's going on" spencer ask in a desperate and worrisome tone.

"Its just lauren again with money shit again I mean it's not like we don't have it but she just spend so much of it"

"Oh your wife again" spencer says in a cold tone

"Don't fucking start that shit again alright"

"Why not ash I'm tired of not having your whole heart I'm tired of sneaking around with you she needs know because in about nine your gonna be a mommy"

"What the fuck you talking about spencer" replied ashley in a confused tone

"I'm pregnant and it either you get a divorce or I'm done ash

Ok my lovely readers here's what you gotta vote on

ashley choose to be in spencer in the baby's life

ashley tell lauren about spencer

3. Does ashley be harsh when if she tell Lauren about spencer

ashley ask for a divorce


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Thank You for your comments if I can touch only two people with my story I will continue writing. I'm going try to update every other day I'm trying to write atlest 20 or more chapters for this so you guys got a lot of voting to do. So anyway back to the story.

Ashley POV

Man what am I going to do? I got spencer pregnant but I knew the risk of not using protection I just didn't think it would happen again I mean when lauren got pregnant I was so happy but she got rid of it because she wanted a modeling career but not this time I'm going to be there and protect my into spencers eyes I know the choice she wants me to make.

"Spencer you know I choose you and our child" I say moving towards her to put my hands on her flat stomach.

"Spence I need to divorce lauren I know this but I need to call my lawyer"

"Why" spencer ask not really understanding where ashleys lawyer fit into this situation.

"Because this type of stuff takes time as in me and laurens prenuptial also drawing up papers for our divorce so I gotta call my lawyer"

"Okay Ashley but I'm not gonna wait for you forever you say you wanna be in your child's life then I will give you a week".

"I don't need a week I'm gonna call my lawyer over right now so we can discuss this together" ashley says while pecking spencers lips.

After speaking with her lawyer he tells ashley the first thing she must do is tell her wife of the affair. While driving home ashley starts to thinking about spencer and there baby. Arriving home she finds almost 24 cars parked in her drive way. Walking into her house her eyes fall upon lauren laughing and drinking martinis with other high class women. Closing the door with a slam lauren looks over at ashley with a smile upon her face and began to speak.

"Ashley sweetheart your home early I thought you would be at the office all day"

"Lauren what the hell is going on here?", why are all these women here" asked ashley with frustration building up in her voice.

"Oh I invited some women over from the country club to have a few drinks and to discuss our trip to Italy"

"Lauren your not going to Italy"ashley starts to explain while running her hands through her hair,"we need to tal-

"Lauren deer come look at this dress"one of the women shouted cutting ashley of in mid sentence while coming over to drag lauren back over to the group of other women

"Ashley sweatheart I really need to back over to our guess"Lauren says to ashley while turning around.

"No Lauren these are your guess we need to talk about something important and I would rather do this without all these ears around"

"Ashley what is so important that you can't tell me infront of my friends", lauren ask as her friends start to quiet down and pay attention to the arguing couple.

"You really wanna talk infront of them" ashley ask a nod of the head lauren replies to the question.

"I been having affair with another woman and she pregnant with my child and I want a divorce because I'm leaving you for her"ashley tells her in one breath

" How can you do this to me ashley Lauren replied with tears running down her cheeks,"I love you do you not understand I'm broke I don't have any money if you go.

"What makes you think i care"? Ashley tells her as she hear the hush whispers and gossip of the women talking about the new information,

"You don't love me you love the things I can give you, you can have the house and your car but I'm going to start my life with spencer and our child don't call or contact me good bye lauren. Ashley tells her walking out and getting in her Aston Martin and driving off to her new life with spencer.

Arriving at spencers house she opening the door to find spencer asleep on the couch.

"Hey baby sorry I went to sleep "spencer says with sleep still noticeable In her voice

"Its okay"ashley tell her while moving towards the couch to lay beside spencer

While laying beside spencer she looks down at her ring finger and remove her wedding band and in that moment ashley knows she made the right choice

Okay you guys know the deal you gotta vote on somethings.

is spencer ashley having boy or girl

2. Name for the baby give me your best boy and girl name I will choose the best one

3. How will Lauren get her revenge choices are

1. One she doesn't sign the divorce papers

staged a fake beating from ashley and call cops

up to ashley job and destroy her car and tell eveything.

Lauren even find out about spencer and does she find out


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hey guys I know you haven't heard from me in a while but I promise you will soon. The thing is im waiting in my beta to get back to me for the next chapter to be I get alot

of hate because I write all G!P if you dont like dont like it don't read my stories im not gonna change my writing for anyone. Um oh also mob boss is not gonna continue because I have been accused of stealing the story so it not gonna continue because of the person is trying to drag me to court so not gonna continue. So since I love you all so much im gonna re write all my stories and try to finish them I will need a beta for alot of help thats one of my new year's resolution .but anyway happy New year's to all of you and I hope to hear from you all


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so mmuch for sticking with me and this story im back with chapter 4 but I wanna give a big shout out to the best beta ever irishinkjunkie1024 she put so much detail to my words she is the quarterback to my writing so I wanna thank so without further or do here is chapter 4 of forbidden love**

Ashley's POV

I awoke this morning to a warm body laying next to mine. I start thinking back to yesterday and realize that it's Spencer's warm body and we're in her bed. Opening my eyes I find her still fast asleep with her mouth partially open letting out little puffs of air. Just gazing at her sleeping form makes me realize how lucky I am to have her.

"You do know it's not nice to stare?" Spencer rasp out with her eyes still closed.

"Does it make it better if I said I'm just admiring your beauty." Ashley says bringing her head down to capture the blondes lips in her own.

Ashley feels Spencer smile into the kiss before the blonde pulls away and nuzzles her face into Ashley's neck before she says

"Can we just stay in bed all day and celebrate the fact that we're gonna be a family?"

"As much as I'd love to baby, I can't. I have a very important meeting." Ashley says as she turns her head looking at the clock on the bedside table."Shit, which I'm gonna be late for!" Ashley rushes out as she jumps outta bed heading for the ensuite bathroom.

"Spence, baby could you please pick me out a suit while I shower?" Ashley throws over her shoulder as she turns the shower on.

After a quick shower Ashley puts on her black silk button up with a royal blue tie, black dress slacks and black blazer Spencer laid out for her. Topping off her ensemble with her custom black Steve Madden shoes. Ever the nariscissit Ashley couldn't help admire herself in the full length mirror, complementing herself on how hot she looks today. With one last glance she heads downstairs to the kitchen, where she find Spencer holding a toasted blueberry muffin and a travel mug of coffee just the way she likes it. Ashley smiled at her blonde while also giving her a curious look.

"Baby, I know your running late which means you'll be busy all day trying to play catch up. Which means you won't take the time to stop and eat a proper breakfast. So I took the liberty of making you something simple and fast to hold you over til lunch." Spencer says handing Ashley the muffin and coffee.

Ashley just smiles and takes the few extra seconds to hug and plant a soft kiss on Spencer's lips."Thank you love. I gotta get going though for this stupid meeting. But when I get home we need to talk about moving. So your job today is to start looking for a house for me you and the little one."

"Ok babe." Spencer replies with a half smile.

"Thank you again for breakfast beautiful. See you tonight." Ashley says as she rushes for the door.

No Ones POV

Ashley may or may not have broken a few traffic laws on her way to work. Pulling into her personal parking spot at SONY Entertainment, she hops out and sprints for the elevator. She try's to smooth out her suit and calm herself in the time it takes to reach the 33rd floor, where the conference room holding the meeting was located. Walking into the room she finds it filled with her team. They all patiently wait for their boss to set her bag down and situate her files. After getting everything in order she turns to them and starts the presentation for the roll out of their new MP3 player and game system. While going over the marketing ideas she's interrupted by her assistant Jamie.

Ashley's POV

"Ms. Davies, I'm very sorry for the intrusion but there's an emergency in the parking garage." Jamie says in a hushed voice next to Ashley.

"Jamie, I'm in the middle of a important meeting. Please just call security and have them handle it." Ashley tells her while turning back to the people surrounding the table.

"But Ms. Davies, it's your wife Lauren. She's gone mad!"

"What exactly did she say Jamie?" Ashley couldn't for the life of her keep the fear from her voice.

"Nothing..She just refuses to leave until you come down there."

"Adam, can you please take I over while I take care of this?" Ashley asked her marketing manager in a rushed tone, as she made quick strides for the door.

Ashley takes the elevator down to the parking garage and upon stepping out finds a large crown around her parking spot. Making her way threw the crowd and to the middle of the commotion, Ashley finds Lauren next to her car with a baseball bat. Ashley takes a look at her car and notices all the windows have been busted out, along with her head and tail lights. And deep gauges of paint are missing where keys have been ran all over the extirior. Ashley finally takes her eyes off the damaged car and turns to a smirking Lauren.

"What the FUCK Lauren! Why would you do this?" Ashley asked in a disappointed and hurt tone.

"REALLY ASHLEY WHY?! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY I DID THIS..BECAUSE YOU DECIDED IT WAS OKAY TO CHEAT ON YOUR WIFE AND GET SOME LITTLE WHORE PREGNANT!" Lauren screamed at Ashley, while leaning on the baseball bat.

"Lauren, you need to calm down. Your making a complete ass of yourself, as well as working on getting yourself arrested for destruction of property. You need to get off my property! And don't contact me or come near me again. If you do I'll press charges! From this point on the only contact we'll have is through our lawyers!" Ashley said as calmly as possible. Even though inside she was seething. How dare this bitch mangle her car and more importantly how dare she talk that way about Spencer!

"Just answer me something Ashley..Did you ever love me? Hell did you ever even care about me?" Lauren replied with tears forming in her eyes.

"GoodBye Lauren." Is all Ashley said as she motioned for her security detail to remove her soon to be ex-wife.

No Ones POV

After catching a cab, Ashley finally made it to Spencer's house. When she walked in she found her girl sleeping on the couch, music playing softly in the background. Walking over to the sofa, she kneels down and kisses Spencer lightly on the lips. Pulling back she finds bright blue eyes fluttering open looking at her.

Ashley's POV

"Ash, baby whats wrong?" Spencer asked as she sat up. When she had woken and looked into Ashley's whiskey colored orbs, she instantly knew something was wrong.

Ashley let out a bitter laugh, as she sat next to her love and was immediately pulled into Spencer's loving arms.

"Lauren went completely bat shit crazy today. She showed up at the office, proceeded to destroy my car and then told everyone that had gathered around about you and I and the baby. But in the long run I was gonna get a new car anyways for when the baby comes. So I guess in a round about kinda way she did me a favor." Ashley said again with a bitter laugh.

She just wanted to forget the whole ordeal and wrap herself up in Spencer. In the back of her mind she was really wishing she had given into Spencer's request this morning to stay home with her. She felt Spencer shift slightly and pulled her head away from the blondes shoulder, looking into those amazing blue eyes she had fallen in love with the instant she gazed into them. Ashley could tell Spencer had something to tell her, but that the blonde was nervous, so she pressed her lips to Spencer's temple, letting the other girl know she could tell her anything.

"Ash, I quit my job today. PLEASE don't be mad please! I did it for the baby. I just thought it would be nice if one of us could always be home with the little one. That and you could come home everyday to a clean house and a home cooked meal." Spencer rushed out all in one breath."Please don't think that I'm like Lauren and expect you to take care of me. I'll go back to work tomorrow or find a new job ASAP, if that's what you want. I just don't want you thinking that I'm some lazy gold digger! I really only quit so we could be a qusi-normal family and I don't want our baby being raised by nannies." Spencer had been looking at her lap, twisting her hands together throughout her whole little speech. She was almost afraid to look at Ashley. Afraid she'd be furious and think Spencer only wanted her money. She felt a soft finger hook under her chin bringing her face up so her blue eyes locked with Ashley's warm honey brown. She felt a great weight lift off her shoulders when she took in the loving smile Ashley was giving her. And she couldn't help but melt alittle bit when Ashley leaned forward and have her the sweetest kiss.

"Spencer, baby that's perfectly fine with me. I know your nothing like Lauren, if you were than I never would of fallen for you in the first place. I adore the idea of coming home e everyday to you and our child. And I also love the idea of one of us being here every moment with our baby. I wish we could both be here for every second of our child's life. And I swear Spence, when the babies born I'm going to take a few months leave at work. I mean of course there will be things I have to take care of but the vast majority of my time will be spent at home with my two loves." Ashley said in a soft voice as she ran her fingers down Spencer's face, her hand finally coming to rest on her loves stomach. She still could not contain the swell of pride that shot through her everytime she thought of this blonde beauty carrying her child."So my love, did you find a house for us?"

Spencer got a excited and relieved smile on her face after what Ashley said and vigorously started nodding her head."Yes it perfect! It's close to your office and it has a big backyard for our daughter. With 12 bedrooms and 6 baths, which I know seems like alot but maybe we can fill the other rooms at least a few with some siblings for her. Oh and it had a indoor and outdoor pool."

Ashley couldn't help but giggle and smile at her overly excited girl, as she bounced alittle while telling her about the house. Ashley's smile soon stilled as part of what Spencer said registered.

"Wait..Daughter?! How do you know we're having a girl?"

"Oh yeah, I found out today. I had a sonagram appointment today, that's why I wanted you to stay home so you could go with me. But I knew your meeting was very important so I went by myself. I'm sorry baby, I really wanted you there but I understood why you couldn't be. Your not mad are you? You didn't want the sex to be a surprise or anything, right?" Spencer said hoping Ashley wouldn't be upset.

Ashley couldn't help but feel bad that she had missed out on the appointment. Baby's not even born yet and I'm missing out on stuff, Ashley chastised herself. She swore to herself right then that she wouldn't miss another appointment. She realized she had been quite for to long leading Spencer to believe she was upset with her. Ashley quickly wrapped Spencer in her arms kissing the top of her head and all over her face to reassure her love that she wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry I missed it baby. But I promise to be there from now on. You and the well fair of our daughter are the most important things in the world to me now. How about we relax and watch a movie?" Ashley said as she kissed the back of Spencer's hands that she held firmly in her own.

"Sounds good baby. I'm gonna make some popcorn, while you pick something out." Spencer said as she jumped up and headed to the kitchen. When she came back in the livingroom Ashley was holding up two DVD's.

"Which one sounds better..X-Men Origins or Mission Impossible?"

"Um, let's watch X-Men." Spencer answered as she sat the popcorn on the coffee table. Ashley put the DVD in and then made herself comfy all cuddled up with Spencer on the sofa. They stole little kisses and slight caress throughout the film. And after it was over they settled into each others arms and fell asleep dreaming of one another.

Lauren's POV

So Ashley thinks she can just leave me and live happily ever after with her whore..Fat fucking chance..Im going to get my revenge of its the last thing I do. I'm going to take Ashley down but first I think I need to pay little miss Spencer Carlin a visit!


End file.
